Animal Heroes
by Inara Mehyoozan
Summary: Kyuhyun siswa kelas 2 di SJ high school selalu saja berkelahi.. apa sebenarnya alasan Kyuhyun hingga dia selalu berkelahi? akankah Sungmin bisa menghentikan hobi berkelahi Kyuhyun?
1. Chapter 1

**Animal Heroes**

**Genre : Romance**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Leeteuk. cast lain menyusul.**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, OOT**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa hanya berkelahi yang bisa kau lakukan?"bentak Leeteuk pada seorang siswa yang duduk dihadapannya. "Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau mendengarku?" lanjut Leeteuk.

Cho Kyuhyun nama siswa tersebut hanya diam saja.

Cho Kyuhyun siswa kelas 2 di SuJu H.S, hampir setiap hari berkelahi dengan siswa dari sekolah lain, Leeteuk sang wali kelas sudah bosan memarahinya, bahkan hampir putus asa karna setiap pepatah yang dia berikan hanya memantul ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Seperti saat ini Leeteuk sudah benar-benar kehabisan akal, sudah hampir 1 jam dia menceramahi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun hanya duduk santai tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Kyu…" Leeteuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kantornya.

"Masuk." Suruh Leeteuk.

Seorang siswa dengan wajah imut dan berkulit putih membuka pintu.

"Oh kau Lee Sungmin, ada apa?" Leeteuk menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Saya ingin mengumpulkan tugas siswa yang tadi anda berikan." Jawab sungmin sambil sedikit mengangkat tumpukan kertas di tangannya, sejenak Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, teman sekelasnya.

"Baiklah, simpan dimeja, dan kau boleh kembali kekelas." Suruh Leeteuk.

Sungmin langsung menaruh kertas-kertas yang dia bawa, dan membungkukan badannya lalu keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk.

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat kedua telah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu, semua siswa telah pergi kekantin untuk makan siang, kecuali seorang siswa –Cho Kyuhyun- dia lebih senang menyendiri, tidak berkumpul dengan siswa yang lain.

Sungmin kembali kekelas untuk mengambil bekalnya yang ketinggalan. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk sendiri dan termenung menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau dimarahi lagi?" tegur Sungmin.

"Menurutmu." Jawab Kyuhyun datar dan tanpa menoleh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kita sekelas sejak kelas satu, dan hampir setiap hari Leeteuk songsenim memarahimu, apa kau tidak bosan?" Tanya Sungmin seraya duduk dikursi depan kyuhyun.

"Jika kau bosan, kau tidak perlu mendengarnya." Jawab Kyuhyun dan beranjak pergi.

Sungmin menghela nafas, melihat teman satu kelasnya itu berlalu begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju halte bus, hari sudah cukup sore, Sungmin memang selalu sengaja pulang terakhir agar dapat membantu teman-temannya yang kebagian piket, Sungmin seorang ketua kelas yang sangat di sayangi dan dikagumi oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya, karma sikapnya yang lembut, dan toleransi yang tinggi, juga sikap yang senang membantu orang-orang.

"BUKK.."

"Eh?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, dia mendengar suara perkelahian.

Sungmin berlari mencari asal suara perkelahian itu, dia melihat seorang namja berambut ikal dan bertubuh jangkung, memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, dan dengan cepat dia dapat mengenali sosok itu "Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun sedang berkelahi dengan dua namja dari sekolah lain, yang dapat Sungmin kenali dari seragamnya,

Sungmin hendak melerai mereka, namun perkelahian berhenti, dua namja dari sekolah lain itu berlari ketakutan setelah babak belur dihajar kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, kelelahan dan ada luka dipelipisnya, Dia berjongkok memungut sesuatu.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun membalikan badan, dan melihat Sungmin yang berlari kearahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah cemas.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan Sungmin, dia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.!" Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun dan mensejajarkan langkahnya, "Kyuhyun-ah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Berisik." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin terdiam dan sedikit kaget dengan ekspresi kyuhyun.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanya sungmin saat melihat sesuatu ditangan Kyuhyun, "Anak kucing!" serunya riang.

"Miauw." Sapa sang kucing pada Sungmin.

"Hey lihat kakimu terluka." Ucap Sungmin "Kau mau membawanya kemana Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Sungmin lagi kali ini tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sikucing.

"Menurutmu." Kyuhyun melangkah menjauhi Sungmin dengan anak kucing terluka dipangkuannya.

"Tu—tunggu Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun dan berusaha meraih tangannya "ada P3K di tasku, biar aku mengobati anak kucing ini." Lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berpikir sejenak, lalu menyodorkan anak kucing pada Sungmin "Ambilah kalo begitu."

"Eh, tidak bisakah kalo kau saja yang memeganginya, aku tidak biasa menggendong binatang." Ucap Sungmin malu-malu.

"Tch." Kyuhyun berdecak, namun mengikuti langkah Sungmin mencari tempat untuk duduk.

"Disini Kyuhyun-ah." Pinta Sungmin saat menemukan sebuah bangku kosong.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyunpun menurutinya.

Sungmin langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih bertuliskan P.P.P.K dengan tinta merah diatasnya.

Sungmin mengambil kapas dan membersihkan luka sang kucing.

"Miauw." Erang sang kucing.

"Hey Lee Sungmin berhati-hatilah sedikit, kucingnya kesakitan." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Perhatian sekali kau pada kucing ini." Ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum, namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sikucing.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus.

Sungmin meneteskan betadin dan menutup luka sang kucing dengan perban.

"Ya, selesai." Ucap Sungmin riang.

Kyuhyun menurunkan sikucing dari pangkuannya.

Sikucing tertatih dan kesulitan untuk berjalan.

"Miauw." Sikucing melihat kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Sungmin seolah mengerti maksud miauwan sikucing.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan hendak pergi, namun tangannya ditahan Sungmin.

"Duduklah." Pintanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, malah melangkah pergi.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun "duduklah sebentar, lihat pelipismu berdarah." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin.

"Ini urusanku, kau terluka didepanku, jadi aku harus menolongmu."

Sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun agar kembali duduk.

Kali ini kyuhyun tidak melawan karna dia memang merasakan perih dipelipisnya.

Sungmin membersihkan luka Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Eh." Kyuhyun merasakan perih saat Sungmin meneteskan betadin kelukanya.

"Tahan sedikit lagi." Sungmin meniup luka Kyuhyun agar rasa sakitnya berkurang.

"Sudah tinggal luka lainnya." Ucap Sungmin bersemangat.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Kyuhyun tegas.

Tapi Sungmin tidak memperdulikannya.

Sungmin hendak membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya nanti."

"Jika bisa sekarang, kenapa harus nanti." Sungmin menarik tangannya dan mengusap sudut bibir Kyuhyun perlahan.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya perlahan saat merasakan perih.

Wajah Sungmin yang berjarak sangat dengan wajahnya dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang terlihat menikmati acara mengobati lukanya.

"Sudah bersih." Ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Melihat tatapan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin menundukan kembali wajahnya.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyanya pelan.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika matanya terus menatap wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membisu, tidak ada yang berbicara, entah kenapa suasana diantara mereka menjadi kaku.

"Mmm..Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana dengan kucing ini?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Dia terluka, jika dibiarkan begitu saja aku khawatir ada yang berbuat jail lagi padanya."

"Bawa saja kerumahmu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Andai saja bisa." Sungmin menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak boleh memelihara binatang berbulu, aboji alergi." Jelas Sungmin.

"Ya sudah biarkan saja dijalanan."

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa bicara seperti itu." Ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah tadi kau menolong kucing ini dari kejailan 2 namja itu."

"Siapa bilang, sok tau."

"Tentu saja aku tau, kalau kau tidak peduli kenapa tadi kau memungutnya?"

Sungmin merenggut kesal.

Diam kembali menyelimuti keduanya.

"Ah aku tau." Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum diwajahnya "Kita bawa kerumahmu saja Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tidak merespon.

"Kajja, Kyuhyun-ah ppallli, bawa anak kucingnya, kita kerumahmu." Ajak Sungmin.

"Kita? Tidak! Aku saja, kau pulang sana." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin mengantar kucing ini sampai kerumahmu Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin memasang aegyo memohonnya.

'Eh apa-apaan orang ini' pikir Kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun.

Dia mengajak bicara sikucing, dan sesekali melakukan aegyo, yang disambut miauw-an riang sang kucing.

Awalnya Kyuhyun mengangangkat kedua alisnya saat Sungmin melakukan aegyo 'Apa yang dia lakukan' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang melakukan aegyo.

Kedua alisnya perlahan turun dan bergantikan dengan lengkungan tipis dibibirnya.

Yah, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin, walaupun hanya senyum tipis.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku pikir kita sudah berjalan cukup jauh, sebenarnya dimana rumahmu?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya melihat ke wajah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya ini.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kesekeliling 'Sial, sudah terlewat' batin Kyuhyun.

Karna terus memperhatikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika rumahnya telah terlewati.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

to be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Animal Heroes**

**Chap: 2**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memutar-mutar tubuhnya melihat sekeliling rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah rumahmu terbalik yah?" tanya Sungmin saat sampai di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun terus berjalan melewati dapur menuju ruang tengah rumahnya.

"Kenapa kita masuk lewat dapur? Apa rumahmu tidak ada bagian depannya?" Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan.

**Flashback**

"Sial, mana bisa aku bilang rumahku terlewat, memalukan." batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun yang berdiri diam saja disampingnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." tegur Sungmin.

"Masih jauh." jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Oh." Sungmin memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya, namun tidak lama ia kembali membungkukan badannya dan bermain dengan sang kucing.

"Benar, lewat belakang saja." pikir Kyuhyun, cerdas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali berjalan, Sungminpun kembali beraegyo ria, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sungmin, walaupun hatinya ingin melihat ekspresi lucu seperti apa saja yang Sungmin lakukan, karna jika rumahnya terlewat lagi, maka jatuhlah harga dirinya.

**Flashback end**

Kyuhyun menurunkan sang kucing diatas sofa, lalu pergi ke kamar untuk menyimpan tas dan mengganti pakaian. Tanpa disuruh Sungmin langsung duduk disofa disamping sang kucing.

Sungmin membelai lembut kepala sikucing, hinggga kucing itu tertidur.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat kembali dari kamarnya.

"Kau tidak menawariku minum? Aku kan haus setelah berjalan jauh." ucap Sungmin dengan suara aegyonya.

"Eh?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dikagetkan dengan tingkah lucu Sungmin, "Setelah ekspresi aegyo, kini suarapun aegyo, oh My.. makhluk apa dia?" batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak bicara lagi, dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Kyuhyun-ah.!"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget dan kesal karna ternyata Sungmin mengikutinya.

"Mmmm… aku pulang saja." jawab Sungmin.

"Hey! Aku sudah mengambilkan air untukmu." ucap Kyuhyun jengkel.

Sungmin menatap segelas air yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

"Ah baiklah." Sungmin mengambil gelas ditangan Kyuhyun dan meminumnya sampai habis. Kyuhyun melongo melihat Sungmin yang meneguk air dengan cepat.

"Sudah habis, terimakasih." Sungmin mengembalikan gelas pada Kyuhyun, dan iapun berlari keruang tengah, mengambil tasnya dan hendak keluar lewat dapur.

"Hey, tunggu." Cegah Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Sungmin melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang masih memegang gelas.

"Jangan lewat situ." Kyuhyun menarik tas gendong Sungmin dan mengajaknya keluar lewat pintu depan.

"Eh? Kyuhyun-ah jangan menarikku seperti ini, aku bukan kucing." Protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya dan terus menarik tas Sungmin.

"Lewat sini." Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan mendorong Sungmin keluar.

"Ini bagian depan rumahmukan Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin memutar-mutar tubuhnya, percis seperti anak kecil yang sedang memperhatikan sebuah bangunan.

"Berisik, sudah sana pulang." Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin menjauh dan menutup pintu.

"Huh.." Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya dan melangkah keluar dari pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir menggema keseluruh penjuru sekolah, Leeteuk menutup acara mengajarnya dan mempersilakan muridnya untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Setelah membereskan buku pelajarannya, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku ikut ke rumahmu yah?" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon, hanya menatap keluar jendela.

Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita kerumahmu." pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih diam saja.

Sungminpun dengan sabar duduk menunggu Kyuhyun.

Setelah kelas kosong, barulah Kyuhyun membereskan bukunya, dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung pulang kerumah namun berkeliling-keliling ditaman, Sungmin masih terus mengikuti, Kyuhyun kadang berjalan beriringan, berjalan dibelakang, bahkan berlari memutari Kyuhyun seraya melakukan aegyo.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, lalu menyebarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman, seperti sedang mencari atau mengawasi sesuatu.

Sungmin mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kalo begitu ayo kita kerumahmu saja." pinta Sungmin.

Tanpa bicara Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, dengan bersemangat Sungminpun mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya, namun masuk kesebuah gang, keluar satu gang dan masuk ke gang lainnya, dengan mata seperti mencari sesuatu, terkadang dia menengadahkan kepalanya saat berjalan melewati pohon yang rindang.

Sungmin masih saja mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, barulah Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah, Sungmin menarik nafas kelelahan.

"Kyuhyun-ah sudah dua jam kita berkeliling-keliling, apa sekarang kita akan pulang kerumahmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hn." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sungmin tersenyum "Kajja." dia berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

Namun saat Sungmin akan melewati jalan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Kyuhyun menarik tas Sungmin dan berbelok masuk kesebuah gang.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia berhenti didepan sebuah rumah dan membuka pintunya.

"Eh, ni rumahmukan Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hn."

Bukannya ikut masuk, Sungmin malah berlari kearah semula dan memperhatikan jalan yang baru saja dia lewati.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin berlari kembali menyusul Kyuhyun masuk kerumahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kekamarnya, dan kembali dengan kucing dipangkuannya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan sikucing diatas sofa, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah sikucing. Dia menyalakan televisi.

Sungmin duduk dibawah, dan mengelus-elus sikucing.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hn."

"Bukankah kemarin jalan depan itu kita lewati? Kenapa kita tidak lewat situ saja, lebih dekatkan? Kenapa kita malah lewat belakang?" tanya Sungmin beruntun.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Jadi kenapa kita lewat belakang?" Sungmin mengulangi pertanyaanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Sungmin, tentu saja, tidak mungkinkan Kyuhyun menjawab, jalan itu terlewat karna aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikanmu, dimana harga diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun ketahuan memperhatikan seorang namja aneh yang sering melakukan aegyo hingga rumahnya terlewat sangat jauh, dan dia harus berputar-putar agar bisa pulang lewat belakang rumahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" tegur Sungmin saat Kyuhyun malah diam.

"Berisik sekali sih." ucap Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Hufh." Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya "Ya sudah kalo tidak mau jawab."

Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada televisi didepannya, dan Sungminpun mengajak main sikucing.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin melakukan aegyo yang disambut miauw-an riang dari sang kucing.

Kyuhyun mencuri pandang saat Sungmin melakukan aegyo dan senyum tipis terpatri diwajah dingin Kyuhyun.

"Ah lihat perbannya sudah kotor." seru Sungmin "Kyuhyun-ah, tolong pegangi kucingnya, aku akan mengganti perbannya dengan yang bersih." Lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak duduknya, dan memegangi tubuh sang kucing, Kyuhyun membelai halus kepala sikucing, agar sangkucing merasa nyaman dan tidak memberontak saat Sungmin mengganti perbannya.

Sungmin dengan perlahan membersihkan bekas betadin yang mengering, dan menetesi dengan betadin lagi, lalu membungkusnya dengan perban yang baru.

"Ya, selesai." ucap Sungmin riang.

Kyuhyun menurunkan sikucing dari pangkuannya, sangkucing berjalan tertatih dan menggosok-gosokan badannya pada kaki Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, dan tanganya hendak meraih pelipis Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengelak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin mengecek lukamu, biarkan aku melihatnya."

Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya lagi namun ditepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah, sudah sembuh."

"Biarkan aku melihatnya." Sungmin tetap memaksa.

"Tidak usah." Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua tangan Sungmin dan memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Ba-baiklah, kau kan tidak perlu marah seperti itu." ucap Sungmin, sambil duduk agak menjauh.

Kyuhyun memencet-mencet remote ditangannya, tidak ada acara yang seru, sang kucing tertidur dedekat kaki Kyuhyun.

"Mmmm.. Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin memecah hening diantara mereka.

"Hn."

"Orangtuamu mana?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Di Jepang." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Oh.." Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding, pukul 6.

"Lebih baik kau pulang." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk jam dinding.

Sungmin melihat kearah jam yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

"A..Arraso." Sungmin membereskan kotak P.P.P.K dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku." ucap Sungmin malu-malu.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Benar juga, diakan namja kenapa aku harus mengantarnya segala." batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa?" Sungmin ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ani, ayo cepat." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan berjalan lebih cepat.

Sungmin sedikit kaget saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, namun dia tersenyum dan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk menunggu dihalte bus, Kyuhyun berdiri mondar-mandir tidak sabaran.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jika kau mau, kau tidak perlu menemaniku disini, kau boleh pulang." ucap Sungmin.

"Mana boleh seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun, tanpa berhenti mondar-mandir.

"Wae?"

"Ini daerah rawan, tidak aman untuk anak sekolah menunggu sendirian, apalagi siswa dengan wajah Imut sepertimu" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Sungmin kaget dengan akhir jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun ikut kaget, dia tidak menyadari jawabannya sendiri, "Maksudku, siswa pendek sepertimu." ralat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya "Aku tidak pendek Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tidak pendek? Tinggi tubuhmu hanya sebahuku." ejek Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih." Sungmin merenggutkan wajahnya.

"Itu busmu sudah datang." Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah bus yang berjalan perlahan dan berhenti dihadapannya.

"Ah, baiklah aku pulang dulu, terimakasih sudah mengantarku." ucap Sungmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam bus.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas memperhatikan bus yang dinaiki Sungmin melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan dirinya yang berdiri sendirian.

"Bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar mengatakan dia Imut." Kyuhyun menendang kerikil didepannya, dan berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Huh, dasar Cho Kyuhyun, jelas-jelas dia bilang aku imut, kenapa meralatnya dan mengatakan aku pendek." Sungmin memandang keluar bus dan menikmati perjalananya menuju rumah.

To be continued…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gamsahamnida buat yang sudah review, Fave Author, Fave story, Alert story, Alert Author, and Silent reader.

Jongmal Gamsahamnida for :

**Park Min Rin **yang sudah menyukai ff saya.

**Cyn Kyunnie **yang sudah ngasih jempolnya, tenang aja ini all about Kyumin moment ko.

**Chi Kyumin **terimakasih sudah review.

**Anonim890516 **terimakasih atas koreksinya, saya akan belajar lagi bahasa korea agar tidak melakukan kesalahan penulisan lagi.

**S.J. 1315** terimakasih sudah review, Kyuhyun bandel? Itu karma saya yang bikin.^ _^

**Sparkyu and Pumpkins **terimakasih sudah Review.

**Alin** terimakasih sudah review. Otak pervert Kyu? Mang ada yah #eh.. di chap-chap selanjutnya nanti dijelasin kenapa Kyunnie jadi hobi berantem. So di tunggu yah..

**Super Girl **terimakasih sudah review, maaf malah telat update

**Princess Kyumin **terimakasih sudah review, maaf malah telat update

**Megakyu **terimakasih sudah review, maaf malah telat update.

Dan untuk yang lainnya saya sudah balas reviewnya lewat PM yah..

Buat semua reader, maaf jika chap 2 malah semakin jelek, setelah membaca silakan review, jika berkenan tentunya.. ditunggu kritik dan sarannya…

Gamsahamnida….

*bow…


	3. Chapter 3

**Animal Heroes**

**Chap: 3**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other cast.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, AU.**

**Enjoy it guys…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnie, tumben sekali dua hari ini kau tidak datang."

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku, hah?"

"Tch, Kami pikir kau sudah mati."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati muda."

"Beri kabar pada kami, jangan datang dan pergi seenak jidatmu, yang lain juga mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Arraso."

"Baiklah, cepat tidur, sekolah yang benar, jangan bikin onar."

"Ne, arraso."

"Jaljayo Kyunnie."

"Ne, Jaljayo."

Tu..tut..tut….

Kyuhyun menutup telpon, dan hendak memejamkan mata, saat dia merasakan sesuatu menggelitik kakinya.

"Ah, Minnie, kau kedinginan?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, dan mengambil Minnie kepelukannya.

"Kucing manis, kau memang kucing keberuntunganku."

"Miauw."

"Kau merindukan perawatmu? Aku juga, bukankah dia sangat manis, tangannya juga halus dan hangat."

Minnie aka sang kucing menyamankan tubuhnya dipelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau beruntung, dielus dan diperhatikan olehnya, dia juga tidak segan untuk beraegyo didepanmu, kalau saja dia beraegyo kepadaku, aku pasti tidak dapat menahan diri, dan langsung melahapnya."

"Miauw." Sang kucing menengadahkan kepalanya, matanya menatap mata Kyuhyun tajam.

"A, baiklah aku tidak akan melahapnya."

Sang kucing kembali menyamankan tubuhnya, dengan elusan lembut dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hah, semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya di alam mimpi."

"Miauw." Sang kucing menyetujui harapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertidur dengan 'Minnie' sang kucing dipeluknnya, manis dan nyaman.

"Kyuhyun dan kucing manis itu sedang apa yah?" Sungmin menatap layar handphonenya.

"Andai saja aku punya nomor handphonenya."

Sungmin mendekap handphone didadanya.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok, Jaljayo Kyuhyun-ah."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, dan tidak lama diapun terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun di gerbang sekolah.

Jam menunjukan pukul 7.50, 10 menit lagi gerbang ditutup, dan Kyuhyun belum menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Sungmin tidak berhenti mondar-mandir, dan melihat jam ditangannya.

Pukul 7.59, satu menit lagi.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku"

Sebuah suara menegur Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung membalikan badannya, dan melihat Kyuhyun sang pemilik suara berdiri tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah, ku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Sungmin tersenyum dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon, dia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu aku."

Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama dikelas Sungmin tidak fokus belajar, dia malah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang memandang keluar jendela, kadang-kadang menguap, memandang guru yang sedang menjelaskan dengan tatapan bosan.

Kyuhyun berulang-ulang melakukan hal yang sama, Sungmin tersenyum sendiri memperhatikannya, sampai tidak dia sadari Leeteuk sudah berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Pemandangan hari ini indah, Lee Sungmin?"

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian

"Eh?" Sungmin terperanjat, dia menjadi salah tingkah saat menyadari mata semua siswa tertuju padanya, tidak terkecuali Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau hanya memandangi Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa? Apa ada yang menarik? Mungkin kau mau berbagi dengan yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk beruntun.

Sungmin menundukan kepala, dan wajahnya memerah karna malu.

"Ani, ani sonnim, maafkan saya." Ucap Sungmin masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baiklah, jika begitu kita lanjutkan." Leeteuk berjalan kedepan, dan kembali menjelaskan pelajarannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas, dan membuka bukunya, mencoba berkonsentrasi pada apa yang diterangkan oleh Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang keluar jendela, dan jika diperhatikan, jelas terlihat ada senyum dan semburat merah diwajahnya.

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring, Leeteuk menutup acara mengajarnya dan keluar kelas lebih dulu, siswa-siswa ramai-ramai pergi kekantin, dan taman sekolah untuk makan siang bersama. Sungmin masih menundukan kepalanya, saat salah seorang siswa mendekatinya.

"Minnie?" Siswa tersebut menepuk pundak Sungmin dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ne." Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah siswa tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang Siswa

"Ne, Wae?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tumben sekali tadi kau tidak memeperhatikan pelajaran? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Atau apakah Cho Kyuhyun itu mengganggumu?" Siswa itu memasang wajah khawatir.

"Ah, ani, ani, aku baik-baik saja, dia tidak menggangguku." Jawab Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

"Kau yakin, jika dia mengganggumu, bilang saja, kami akan memberinya peringatan agar dia menjauhimu." Ucap siswa itu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ani, ani, aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin tersenyum dengan meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau baik-baik saja, ayo kita ketaman, kita makan siang bersama." Ajak sang siswa seraya berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

"Emh, kau duluan saja." Tolak Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Siswa itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan kelas.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun, dan menutup bukunya.

Dia menarik nafas dalam, dan mencoba bersikap normal seperti biasanya, seolah kejadian saat belajar tadi tidak terjadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" tegur Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeser kursi dan duduk didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin tanpa berbicara.

"Ini." Sungmin menyimpan dua bento diatas meja Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Ayo, makan siang bersama." ajak Sungmin riang seraya menyodorkan salah satu bento pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun-ah, aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu." Rengek Sungmin.

"Sengaja membuatnya untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Ne." jawab Sungmin "Eh? Maksudku bukan begitu, aku..mmm…maksudku." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dan wajahnya merona merah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang salah tingkah.

"Aah, baiklah aku akan memakannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat malas.

"Hm'h." Sungmin membukakan bento untuk Kyuhyun "Silakan."

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung memakan masakan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Sugnmin penuh harap.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

bibirnya kecewa dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Ah, sulit sekali menghabiskan makanan seperti ini." keluh Kyuhyun seraya menutup kotak makannya.

Sungmin hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

"Emm..Kyuhyun-ah boleh tidak aku ikut kerumahmu lagi?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat Kucing itu lagi, boleh yah?" Sungmin beraegyo memohon.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, dan tidak lama dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, karna kau sudah bersusah payah membuatkan makan siang untukku, kau boleh melihatnya lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal.

Tidak lama bel masukpun berbunyi, Sungmin bergegas membereskan bekas makan siangnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semua siswa kembali kekelas dan memulai pelajaran.

Kyuhyun melihat kearah Sungmin yang terus tersenyum, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan diapun membuka buku pelajarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah membantu siswa yang lain piket, Sungmin berlari keluar kelas menemui Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, maaf lama menunggu." Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, namun langsung berjalan keluar sekolah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau marah karna aku lama yah?" Sungmin mengejar dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-ah.!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Berisik!"

Sungmin langsung mengatupkan bibirnya.

Mereka berjalan bersama, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya, mengelilingi taman, masuk satu gang, dan gang lainnya, Sungmin dengan sabar mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin menarik-narik tas Kyuhyun, untuk mencari perhatian.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun menarik tasnya dengan kesal.

"Setiap hari kau berkeliling seperti ini yah?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun polos.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Ih kau ini, mudah sekali marah sih."

"Kau pendek, cerewet!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pendek Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kau cerewet!" ledek Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin hendak memukul Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Tanganmu tidak pantas dipakai untuk memukul, pendek.!"

"Lepaskan tanganku." Sungmin menarik tangannya, dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Keh" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, dan Sungmin sudah duduk manis bersama sang kucing disebelahnya.

"Hey, Lee Sungmin."

"Wae?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ajarkan aku pelajaran yang tadi." Kyuhyun menyodorkan buku pelajarannya kehadapan Sungmin.

"Yang tadi?"

"Leeteuk seonsaengnim."

Sungmin diam tidak bicara, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun minta diajari soal pelajaran, walaupun Kyuhyun suka berkelahi, dan tidak jarang membolos, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang bodoh, malah termasuk siswa yang cerdas, dia menempati peringkat ketiga di sekolah, beda dengan Sungmin yang hanya menempati peringkat lima dikelas.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa diam saja, kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Ani, ani, bukan begitu."

"Ya sudah, cepat ajari aku." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada memerintah.

"I-iya." Sungmin mengangguk, dan menurunkan sang kucing dari pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk bersebelahan dikarpet, dengan buku-buku pelajaran didepannya.

"Yang mana, yang kau tidak mengerti Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin membuka-buka halaman buku.

"Yang tadi Leeteuk seonsaengnim ajarkan." Ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

"Yang tadi?" Sungmin mencoba berpikir, namun yang dia ingat bukanlah pelajaran yang diterangkan Leeteuk, namun kejadian dimana dirinya ditegur saat ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengetuk-ketukan jarinya keatas meja, kesal.

'Apa Kyuhyun ingin mengetesku, untuk meyakinkan aku tadi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.' Batin Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

"Iya." Sungmin membuka bukunya lagi.

"Yang ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu bab, "Yang ini yang tidak aku mengerti, cepat jelaskan." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin gelagapan, karna diapun belum mengerti dengan bab yang dibahas Leeteuk, tentu saja karna dia tidak memperhatikan dari awal.

"Hah, jadi benar." Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan bersandar pada kursi dibelakangnya.

"Apa?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau sibuk memandangiku, hah?" Kyuhyun menatap intens pada mata Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam kaku.

"Benarkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"A-ani, ani." Jawab Sungmin dengan cepat, Sungmin menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya merona lagi.

"Kenapa wajahmu merona seperti itu?"

"Eh? Ini.. ini.. ini karna ruangannya panas." Sungmin tersenyum kaku, dia mengibaskan tangan ke wajahnya.

"Kau ingin mencela rumahku yang tidak ada ACnya?" Kyuhyun merenggut kesal.

"Ani, bukan begitu, maksudku?" Sungmin gelagapan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Ting..tong..

Seseorang membunyikan bel rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ada tamu." Ucap Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

"Kau tidak membukakan pintu?"

"Aku tidak menerima tamu yang tidak membuat janji." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya meluruskan kakinya yang panjang.

Ting..tong..

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana jika itu tamu penting."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Ting..tong..

"Kalau kau tidak membukanya, aku yang akan membukakan pintu." Ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Ini bukan rumahmu, jangan urusi masalah orang lain."

"Tapi bagaimana jika orang disana sedang butuh bantuan."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Ting..tong..

"Aku akan membukakan pintu." Sungmin berdiri dan hendak melangkah, namun tangan Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Sungmin menarik tangannya, namun karna Kyuhyun menahannya dengan kuat, Sungmin malah terjungkal dan jatuh, beruntung Kyuhyun menangkap tubuhnya.

Sungmin jatuh terduduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Cerewet!" bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kyuhyun, wajahnya benar-benar memerah, dia dapat merasakan nafas berat Kyuhyun.

"Kau berat Lee Sungmin."

"Ish." Sungmin merenggut kesal dan hendak berdiri, namun dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin hingga dia terjatuh lagi.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar suka duduk dipangkuanku, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun tertawa riang.

Sungmin terkesima mendengar tawa Kyuhyun, baru kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa riang seperti itu.

Kyuhyu menghentikan tawanya dan menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang terkesima.

Sungmin segera tersadar dan dengan kesal Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun, dengan cepat dia berdiri.

"Kau menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin berucap kesal dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka pintu, dan seorang namja dengan perawakan yang tidak beda jauh dengannya berdiri didepan pintu, dengan wajah yang tersenyum cerah, dan tangan yang dipenuhi dengan barang bawaan.

"Nugu?" tanya Sungmin dan namja itu bersamaan.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak biasanya dia mendapat tamu tak diundang.

"Kyunnie." Sang namja, menerobos masuk dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam terpaku.

"Aish, lepaskan aku, kau menbuatku sesak Lee Donghae." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Bogoshipoyo." Sang namja yang ternyata bernama Lee Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat kearah Sungmin, "Kau temannya Kyunnie?"

"Ne, Annyeonghaseo, Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin membungkukan badannya.

"Lee Donghae imnida, Bangapseumnida Sungminnie." Ucap Donghae so akrab.

"Jangan so akrab kau Lee Donghae." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah lama berteman dengan Kyunnie?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengiraukan Kyuhyun.

"Kami satu kelas sejak kelas satu." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada formal.

"Wah, itu sudah lama sekali, ayo masuk." Donghae langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah.

"Hey Fishy, jangan seenaknya." Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae dan tidak berhenti meracau kesal.

Sungmin menutup pintu, lalu menyusul Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Donghae menaruh semua barang bawaannya diatas meja, masuk kedapur untuk mengambil air minum, lalu duduk di sofa.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ketukan kakinya, tidak senang dengan kelakuan Donghae yang seenaknya.

"Kyunnie, semalam hyung menelponmu?" Donghae menyimpan gelas dan berjalan melihat-lihat foto yang menempel di dinding rumah.

"Ne, dan dia tidak bilang kalau kau akan datang." Kyuhyun masih bicara dengan nada kesal.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi sekalian lewat aku datang berkunjung." Donghae berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang duduk di sofa.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku jika kau akan datang."

"Minnie, aku boleh memanggilmu Minnie kan?" Donghae duduk disebelah Sungmin, dan tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau manis sekali, sayang sekali kau berteman dengan Kyunnie yang suka marah-marah."

"Buk." Kyuhyun melempar bantal sofa dan mendarat mulus dikepala Donghae.

"Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak sopan." Protes Sungmin, "Kau tidak apa-apa Donghae-_shi_?" Sungmin memasang wajah khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, panggil aku Donghae saja, kalau tidak kau bisa memanggilku hyung seperti Kyunnie." Ucap Donghae seraya tersenyum.

Sungmin membalas senyuman Donghae dan menganguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dengan sikap so akrab Donghae pada Sungmin.

"Kau ada perlu apa datang kesini?"

"Hey, lihat ada anak Kucing." Seru Donghae saat melihat sang kucing mendongakan kepalanya dari sebelah Sungmin.

"Hey Fishy, kau dengar aku tidak."

"Kakinya diperban, apa kau yang merawatnya Minnie?" tebak Donghae.

"Iya, hyung suka binatang?" Sungmin dan Donghae mengobrol tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan wajah kesal.

"Sangat suka, apa dirumahmu memelihara binatang?"

"Tidak, Ayahku alergi pada bulu binatang, jadi aku tidak bisa memelihara satu binatangpun, padahal aku berharap bisa memelihara Kucing dan Anjing." Terang Sungmin.

"Ah sayang sekali, kalau begitu kau datang saja ketempat kami."

"Tempat kalian, maksud hyung?"

"Lebih baik kau pulang." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin sebelum Donghae menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ah." Protes Sungmin.

"Sudah pukul 6." Kyuhyun membawakan tas Sungmin dan menariknya keluar rumah.

Donghae mengikuti Sungmin yang terhuyung.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Minnie." Donghae melambaikan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sakit." Rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Makanya cepat, jangan lelet."

"Kau kenapa sih." Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tch." Kyuhyun menarik lagi tangan Sungmin, dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju halte bus.

Sungmin menggerutu kesal.

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir didepan Sungmin, dengan mulut tidak berhenti mengumpat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisa tidak kau berhenti mondar-mandir, kau membuatku pusing." Protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu, namun bus menuju rumah Sungmin belum datang juga.

"Akh lama sekali, naik taksi saja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.

"Ayo masuk." Perintahnya pada Sungmin.

"Tapi." Sungmin terlihat ragu.

"Cepat, ini sudah malam, aku tidak mau membuat orangtuamu khawatir." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin masuk dan diapun duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut masuk?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak aman naik taksi sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Selama diperjalanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak saling bicara, Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lewati, sedangkan Sungmin sibuk memainkan handphonenya.

"Berhenti didepan Pak." Sungmin mengintrupsi saat taksi yang dia dan Kyuhyun naiki, melewati sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

Sungmin hendak membayar Taksi namun Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Ayo." Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Ini rumahku." Sungmin terlihat malu-malu saat menunjuk sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa klasik yang cukup besar.

"Masuklah." Kyuhyun memijit bel yang tertempel di sebelah gerbang rumah itu.

"Kau mau mampir?" tawar Sungmin.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kau cepat masuk."

Gerbang terbuka dan seseorang berdiri dibalik gerbang.

"Tuan muda itu anda?" ternyata seorang pelayan yang membukakan gerbang.

"Ne, ini aku." Sungmin tersenyum pada pelayan itu. "Kau yakin tidak mau masuk, kau bisa makan malam disini." Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan makhluk laut itu berkeliaran sendiri dirumahku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Ne, kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu, sampai jumpa di sekolah, dan sampaikan salamku untuk Donghae hyung." Sungmin tersenyum, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu dia berjalan mencari taksi.

Sungmin berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya dengan sang pelayan disampingnya.

To be continue….

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Intro Superman**

**Bam..bam..bam..bam..bam..bam..**

**Bam..bam..bam..bam..bam..bam..**

***muncul asap ala opening sushow**

***tambahin petir dan kilat**

**Heechul part: cha..cha..cha.. da-eum nugu?**

**Annyeonghaseyo..**

**Kujaku MeHyoozan imnida..**

**Bangapseumnida..**

***turun dari langit pake sayap angel and topeng kaya di Opera**

Sesuai pesanan readers saya datang bawa **asap** dan **kilat..** ^^

Gimana nih lanjutannya sudah cukup panjangkah…?

Kalo belum cukup panjang juga, readers pegang bagian atas dan saya pegang bagian bawah, kita tarik bareng-bareng biar melarrrrr…..

Gimana nih jelek ga lanjutannya..? Readers menikmati jalan ceritanya?

Terimakasih pada readers yang sudah mau review ataupun Komen..

Terimakasih fic ini sudah dibilang manis, daebak, ataupun pujian-pujian lainnya, saya sangat tersanjung, rasanya fic saya ini belum pantas mendapat pujian dari chingudeul, Jongmal Gamsahamnida..

**Untuk para readers yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyu jadi kaya gitu? Ada apa dengan Kyu?**

**Jangan bingung, Nanti pasti ada penjelasannnya, cukup ikuti terus lanjutan ceritanya…**

**Reply Review:**

**KyuLoveMin : **wah di bilang daebak.. Jongmal Gamsahamnida. terimakasih sudah review..

**Fishy : **ini lanjutannya, terimakasih sudah review..

**Cho Miku : **Annyeonghaseo.. ga ada rahasia ko, Ming dan readers nanti pasti tau alasan Kyuhyun jadi gitu..

**Eclipse Boy : **terimakasih atas pujiannya, Pendek? Maklum yang bikinnya juga pendek ko.. terimakasih sudah review..

**Princess kyumin: **apanya yang kependekan? *tampang polos.. untung TBC yah bukan HIV..hehee, ini lanjutannya, selamat menikmati, terimakasih sudah review..

**Park Min Rin: **coba deh bacanya sambil lari-lari, pasti ga nyaman banget..hehee.. terimakasih sudah review..selamat menikmati lanjutan ceritanya..

**Kyurin Minnie: **Kenapa yah? Saya juga ga tau, nanti deh saya tanya mas Kyunnienya, nanti pasti ada penjelasan kenapa Kyuhun jadi gituh..

**Anonim890516: **Manis yah? Iya donk yang bikinnya ajah .. terimakasih sudah review ne Senpai..

**Cyn kyunnie: **HAH? Gila? Hahaha… maaf yah updatenya lama abis kepentok tanggal tua..hehee..waaaaa Jongmal Gamsahamnida A'a… ini lanjutannya..selamat menikmati lanjutan ceritanya..

**S.J. 1315: **suka ga yah? Ga tau, nanti deh mas kyunnienya saya tanya dia suka sama mas Ming atau ga… terimakasih sudah review.. selamat menikmati lanjutan ceritanya..

**Syubidubidu: **LAKSANAKAN!

**Han-RJ: **Karma? Mana? Mana? Wah wah maaf itu typo otomatis dari program komputernya sendiri, itu memang maksudnya 'karna'.. animal heroes itu apa yah..*buka kamus.. suka kucing, miara ayam? Mmm…menarik.. kenapa? Tak boleh piara kucingkah?

**Chikyumin: **apanya yang kurang panjang? Wah wah jangan dibayangin, entar pengen juga lho.. selamat menikmati lanjutan ceritanya..

**Shinta pumpkinsMING: **OK.!

**Lee Shurri: **terimakasih sudah review, selamat menikmati lanjutan ceritanya…


	4. Chapter 4

Animal Heroes

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : cerita punya aku, minnie kucing punya aku, minnie bunny punya kyunnie deh.

Rate T

Warning : typo(s), dll...

.

.

Spesial for you: **Princess Kyumin, BoPeepBoPeep137, Cyn Kyunnie, Lee Shurri, S.J 1315, anonim890516, Chikyumin, Park Min Rin, KyuLoveMin, fishy, Cho Miku, Kyurin minnie, Han-RJ, Mega Kyu, Super girl, Alin, Sparkyu and Pumpkins, Eclipse Boy, Shinta pumpkinsMING, hyuknie, desnakyu, HanArien, Chely, Lonely girl, Rima Kyumin Elf, black devil, Liciousnam, dengelokie, Finda heeming, Choi Sila, lalalala, ShippoChan, Vinda8402, WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah, MINGswife, runashine88, hunhanshipper, Vie Joyer3424, Minnie Galz, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukhi, Rio, Arvita kim, ammyikmubmik, Gyurievil, ZaAra evilkyu, .1, Vhentea, reva kyuminelf, E-H, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest. **(Nama itu penting sayang, biar aku kenal dan gampang manggil kalian.)

**Also special for you Silent Reader.**

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 6.30, Sungmin terburu-buru menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya dilantai dua.

Sungmin terlonjak, saat membuka pintu didapatinya seorang pemuda sudah duduk dengan kaki diangkat ke atas meja, seperti kebiasaannya, dia memandang jauh keluar jendela. "Kyuhyun?!" Dari nada suaranya, Sungmin tidak bisa menutupi rasa heran dan keterkejutan dengan keberadaan pemuda yang sering datang terlambat itu.

Kyuhyun menoleh, melihat Sungmin yang masih memegangi dadanya. "Rajin sekali kau datang pagi-pagi begini." Kyuhyun berucap sinis, walaupun maksudnya bukan begitu.

Merasa tersinggung, Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan sang pemimpin siswa itu, dia lebih memilih diam, dan kembali memandangi halaman sekolah yang masih sepi.

Sungmin menyimpan tasnya di bawah bangku, dia terburu-buru mengambil sapu dalam sebuah lemari di bagian belakang kelas.

Suara ribut yang disebabkan Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. "Kau mau apa?"

"Hari ini aku piket." Sungmin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari alat kebersihan dihadapannya.

"Bukankah kemarin sore kau sudah membersihkan kelas, kenapa sekarang harus dibersihkan lagi?" Kyuhyun menurunkan kakinya, dia duduk menyandar pada tiang jendela, matanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang menarik-narik sebuah kain lap yang terhimpit alat kebersihan yang lain. "Setiap hari kau juga selalu ikut membantu piket yang lain, kenapa kau masih mendapat tugas piket lagi?"

Sejak semalam Sungmin sudah kesal dengan teguran ayahnya karna pulang terlambat, dan pagi ini dia tidak ingin mendengar siapapun mengoceh didepannya, dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugas piketnya sebelum siswa yang lain datang. "Kyuuuu~" Sungmin berkacak pinggang. "Daripada kau terus bicara, bisakah kau membantuku mengambil lap ini."

Kyuhyun menangkap nada kesal pada suara Sungmin, tapi dia tidak peduli, setidaknya untuk saat ini dia bisa pura-pura tidak peduli. "Itu bukan urusanku." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

Sungmin tahu, bahkan sangat tahu jika Kyuhyun itu memang tidak bisa diharapkan, bukan hanya pada hal-hal besar, tapi juga pada hal-hal sepele, seperti sekarang. Dia menghentakan kakinya, dan kembali menarik-narik kain lap itu.

"Hey pendek.."

"Aku tidak pendek." Sungmin menyela.

"Hn, cerewet.."

"Aku juga tidak cerewet!"

"Berhenti menyelaku." Lantai berdecit saat Kyuhyun menggeser kursinya, dia berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Kenapa tidak kau keluarkan satu-satu, supaya lebih mudah mengambil lapnya?"

"Nanti alat-alatnya jadi berantakan. Kau mau menolongku, kan?" Sungmin menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding disebelah lemari.

"Tidak."

"Kyuuu~" Sungmin ber-_aegyo _memohon, bukannya menolong Kyuhyun malah memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong celana.

"_Fighting ne_, minnie-ah." Kyuhyun pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian, sebelum menutup pintu, dia bisa mendengar Sungmin mengumpatnya. Entah perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi gelagat Sungmin terlihat berbeda, seperti ada sesuatu yang dia tahan. Memperhatikannya selama satu tahun penuh membuat Kyuhyun sangat memahami semua gerak-gerik Sungmin.

"Dasar menyebalkan." Sungmin menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Kyuhyun tidak berubah sejak kejadian kemarin, masih tetap tak acuh. Kyuhyun tahu dirinya memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda berandal itu, dan hal itu membuatnya malu setengah mati, terlebih lagi dia kepergok oleh guru dan semua teman sekelasnya, dan yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah rasa penasarannya pada apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang dipanggil hyung oleh Kyuhyun, tempat kami, Sungmin tahu, pemuda itu pasti akan bercerita banyak tentang tempat mereka itu, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun seperti menutup-nutupinya, dengan menariknya keluar dari rumah, dengan alasan sudah saatnya dia pulang. Sungmin bertekad untuk kembali mengikuti Kyuhyun, melihat keadaan kucing yang tempo hari ditolongnya, dan jika hyung Kyuhyun itu masih berada disana, Sungmin juga berencana mengobrol lebih banyak dengannya.

Karna kesulitan mengambil lap, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan hanya menyapu lantai, dan membersihkan papan tulis.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak Kyuhyun meninggalkan kelas.

Sungmin duduk menunduk di bangku guru.

Jika saja sifat Kyuhyun tidak secuek itu, pagi ini dirinya pasti bisa membersihkan kelas seraya mengobrol dengannya, mencari-cari alasan agar Kyuhyun memperbolehkan dirinya ikut pulang kerumahnya. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pemuda berandal itu sudah pergi, dan sebentar lagi siswa yang lain pasti datang.

"Ini."

Sungmin terhentak keluar dari lamunannya. Dia mendongak, menoleh pada pemuda yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Ini ambil." Kyuhyun menyodorkan gelas steropom berisi minuman hangat. "Kerjamu bagus juga." Kyuhyun berdiri menyandar pada papan tulis, matanya mengamati keseluruh penjuru kelas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin menerima gelas itu, dan memain-mainkan minuman didalamnya.

"Kau cocok jadi pembantu rumah tangga."

"Apa?!" Mata Sungmin melebar. "Dasar orang menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu, dari tadi kau terus mengatakan itu."

"Kau memang menyebalkan Kyunnie."

"Hey pendek.."

"Aku tidak.."

"Jangan menyela!"

Sungmin memicingkan matanya, dia kesal dan marah, tapi marah pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak ada gunanya.

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"Membantumu?"

"Hn." Kyuhyun mengusap belakang kepalanya, kaku, tidak mudah baginya untuk meminta pertolongn dari seseorang, tapi untuk hal yang satu ini, dia harus memberi pengecualian. "Semalam si ikan laut menginap dirumah, dia membuat rumah menjadi berantakan, aku..mmm..." Kyuhyun menjilati bibirnya yang kering. "Aku..mmm..."

"Kau tidak biasa membereskan rumah?" Terka Sungmin.

"Ya, begitulah, jadi... Kau mau membantuku, kan?"

Sungmin terdiam, terlihat mencerna, dan menimbang-nimbang, melihat ada kesempatan dia tersenyum. "Aku bantu!" Ucapnya. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Tenang saja aku pasti membayarmu." Seloroh Kyuhyun.

"Bayar? Bukan, bukan itu maksudku."

"Lantas?"

"Aku ingin kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku."

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang terlihat berpikir, dia menatap langsung kemata Sungmin. "Tergantung pertanyaannya, jika menyangkut hal pribadi, aku menolak."

"Hanya beberapa hal saja, bagaimana, deal?" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terserah." Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan uluran tangan Sungmin, dia meneguk habis minumannya sebelum kembali duduk dibangkunya.

Sungmin merenggut, walaupun hatinya senang, kapan lagi bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, dan lebih mengenal pemuda cuek itu.

.

.

.

"Hey, pendek, kau lama sekali sih." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin keluar dari kelas.

"Tunggu dulu, Kyunnie. Aku harus membantu yang lain piket dulu." Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun agar berhenti menyeretnya.

"Pendek, tadi pagi kau sudah melakukan tugasmu, jadi biarkan sekarang yang lain yang bekerja."

"Tapi Kyuuu~"

"Jika kau ikut pulang denganku sekarang, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, bagaimana?"

"O? Oke! Ayo!" Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda _chubby_ itu kembali kekelas, mengambil tas dan izin pulang lebih dulu. Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, berjalan lebih cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, koridor sekolah sudah cukup sepi, begitupun jalanan. Mudah bagi Sungmin untuk menyeret Kyuhyun agar lebih cepat sampai di rumah.

Hari ini Kyuhyun tidak berkeliling seperti biasanya, dia pikir cukup aman jika satu hari saja tidak berjaga, lagipula sejak kejadian minnie si kucing, sudah tidak ada lagi anak sekolah yang dengan sengaja melukai binatang. Merasa cukup aman, Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya ditarik Sungmin, yang terlihat bersemangat membersihkan rumah, hmmm... mungkin bukan itu alasan utama Sungmin, tentu saja bukan itu alasan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, apa sih yang kau dan Donghae hyung lakukan semalam? Kenapa rumahmu berantakan sekali?" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menggeser sofa ketempat semula. "Kenapa sofa bisa berpindah hingga kedapur?"

Kenapa? Tentu saja karna mulut manusia ikan itu tidak bisa diam, memaksa mengambil minnie si kucing keberuntungan, menyebarkan gossip Kyuhyun suka Sungmin pada hyung-nya yang lain. Bukan Kyuhyun, jika diam saja saat merasa tertindas, yah jadilah aksi kejar-kejaran tadi malam, namun bukan hal yang bagus bagi Kyuhyun untuk memberitahukan kejadian semalam pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Ikan bodoh itu pelakunya."

"Kyunnie, Donghae hyung itu, kakak kandungmu?"

"Geser sedikit lagi, tepat didepan televisi." Kyuhyun memberi intruksi, Sungmin menarik dan Kyuhyun mendorong. "Bukan."

"Bukan?"

"Bukan. Oke sudah pas." Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya, seolah telah melakukan pekerjaan berat. "Sekarang giliran kamar."

"Kamar?!" Sungmin berseru, jika Kyuhyun dan Donghae bukan sodara kandung, apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, hingga seluruh isi rumah berantakan, bahkan sampai kamar. Tidak, tidak, tidak, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran negatif dari dalam kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Apa? Aku?" Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, dengan tangan dilipat didada, dan kening berkerut. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo cepat." Kyuhyun memberi isyarat, dan Sungmin langsung mengikutinya.

"Astagah." Bukan hanya buku-buku pribadi Kyuhyun, bahkan bantal, guling dan seprei berantakan di atas lantai, bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi semalam? Tidak, tidak, tidak, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Sungmin membulatkan tekad, harus menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Benar, Sungmin memang harus bertanya, jika tidak dia akan pusing sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

"Ayo cepat Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menghentakan ujung sebuah seprai, mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin menarik ujung lainnya, dan bersama-sama mereka memasangkan seprai pada ranjang berukuran besar itu.

"Kyunnie, kau tidur sendirian di kasur sebesar ini?" Sungmin merentangkan tangannya, mengukur seberapa besar tempat tidur itu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menemaniku tidur?" Kyuhyun menyelipkan ujung seprai kebawah kasur, menepuk-nepuknya agar terlihat rapi.

Oh, perkataan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, apa itu rona merah dipipi Sungmin?

"Jangan bicara sembarangan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Pertanyaanmu yang aneh." Kyuhyun mengambil bantal, dan guling yang berserakan di atas lantai, menepuk-nepuknya, lalu ditata diatas kasur. "Kau pikir aku akan tidur dengan siapa?"

"Donghae hyung, mungkin."

"Apa? Kau pikir aku dan dia akan..."

Sungmin mengangguk, sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam." Kyuhyun mengambil buku-buku dan menatanya dalam sebuah rak didekat meja belajar.

"Tentu saja aku berpikiran yang macam-macam."

Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap Sungmin dengan alis terangkat.

"Tunggu, maksudmu aku dan dia semalam.."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Astagah, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berseru. "Kau pikir kami.."

"Tentu saja, Kalian bukan sodara, berduaan, dan rumah yang menjadi berantakan, tentu saja aku akan berpikir yang macam-macam."

Kyuhyun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membalas tebakan asal Sungmin, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Pipi Sungmin mengembung, tangannya dilipat didada. Kyuhyun terus tertawa membuat Sungmin merengek. "Kyuuuu..."

"Tidak ku sangka kau memiliki pemikiran sejauh itu."

Kyuhyun memasukan buku terakhir kedalam rak, meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu keluar dari kamar.

Sungmin mengikutinya, masih tetap cemberut.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas air putih dingin pada Sungmin. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa.

"Anak kucingnya mana?" Sungmin menerimanya dan meneguk habis airnya, lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Dibawa hyung."

"Lukanya sudah sembuh belum?"

"Hn."

"Oh, bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya sudah terangkat, hendak melihat luka di pelipis Kyuhyun, saat Donghae berseru.

"Aku pulang!"

"Hyung?!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin, dia menegakan tubuhnya, bergeser, duduk menjauhi Sungmin.

"Hey hey hey, lihat minnie, ayah dan ibumu sedang berpacaran." Donghae menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan kaki minnie si kucing.

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae, kucing itu mengeong, mengiyakan.

"Ayah dan ibu?" Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, dia sudah gila karna jarang bertemu manusia." Kyuhyun berdiri, menghampiri Donghae dan merebut minnie.

Donghae hendak memprotes, tapi tidak jadi karna ternyata Kyuhyun menyerahkan minnie pada Sungmin.

"Minnie, kau datang untuk bertemu denganku, kan?" Donghae mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin terkekeh, menurutnya Lee Donghae itu sangat percaya diri. "Sebenarnya aku datang untuk membantu membereskan rumah."

"Rumah?" Donghae baru menyadari jika rumah yang semalam berantakan kini sudah kembali rapi. "Aaa, benar, kau tahu minnie, semalam Kyunnie menggila, sampai-sampai aku harus tidur di sofa." Donghae bercerita dengan penuh drama, membuat Sungmin mengangguk, namun kebingungan.

"Hey Lee Donghae, jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Aku tidak bohong. Semalam Kyuhyun melempariku dengan barang-barang dikamarnya..."

"Lee Donghae!" Kyuhyun meninggikan nada suaranya, mengisyaratkan sebuah ancaman.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Sungmin dan Donghae mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mengetuk-ketukan kakinya.

"Lee Sungmin, ayo pulang." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin, hingga minnie si kucing kaget, dan melompat dari pangkuan Sungmin kepangkuan Donghae.

"Tapi Kyu.."

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, kan? Ayo bicara diluar."

"Tapi.."

"Ayo!"

Kyuhyun mengambil tas Sungmin, dan menarik Sungmin keluar.

Donghae yang mengikuti mereka, melambai-lambaikan kaki depan minnie.

"Kyunnie, kau kenapa sih?" Sungmin menarik lengannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak suka Donghae hyung bicara denganku?!"

"Aku..." Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus, dia melihat jauh kebelakang Sungmin.

"Kyu.."

"Tunggu disini."

Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Sungmin. "Sial, aku pikir hari ini aman."

Kyuhyun berlari mengikuti dua orang anak yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dia berbelok masuk kedalam sebuah gang.

"Hey, Kalian!"

Dua anak SMP itu menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang ada ditangan kalian?"

Dua anak itu bertukar pandang, sebelum menunjukan seekor burung pipit yang kakinya diikat menggunakan karet gelang.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun menggeram. "Berikan burung itu padaku."

"Enak saja, ini mainan kami, kau cari saja burung yang lain." Kedua anak itu mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Mainan kalian bilang? Berikan padaku, bocah.!"

Dalam sekali hentakan, Kyuhyun meraih pundak salah satu anak yang memegang burung pipit kecil itu, memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Hey!" Teman anak itu mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Berikan!" Kyuhyun menggertak.

Kedua bocah itu saling berpandangan.

"Kau mau cari gara-gara yah?"

"Berikan burung itu."

Burung pipit itu, bercicit pilu, menggerak-gerakan kakinya yang terikat, mengepak-kepakan sayapnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan kedua bocah usil itu.

Melihatnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram.

"Diam!" Salah satu anak itu menggeram, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tubuh burung itu.

Burung kecil itu bercicit semakin keras, sesak dirasakannya.

"Burung bodoh!"

"Hey!" Kyuhyun mendorong kedua anak itu hingga mereka terjerembab kebelakang, direbutnya burung itu dari tangan bocah-bocah usil itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun mengelus-elus sayap rapuh burung itu, cepat-cepat dia melepaskan ikatan karet dikakinya, burung itu bercicit kesakitan, membuang Kyuhyun meringis, dan semakin melembutkan tindakannya.

"Burung bodoh!"

"Orang aneh!"

Kedua anak itu mengumpat, namun tidak berani membalas serangan Kyuhyun, mungkin mereka menyadari tubuh Kyuhyun lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat dibanding mereka, sehingga mereka lebih memilih lari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan burung pipit itu.

Perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun pada burung pipit itu, berbanding terbalik dengan _image-_nya yang diketahui orang-orang selama ini. Cukup membuat Sungmin membatu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum dia memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mendongak, kaget, saat Sungmin sudah berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

"Kyu..."

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menunggu."

Sungmin terkesiap dengan nada marah dari suara Kyuhyun. Dimata Kyuhyun, Sungmin melihat amarah, kepedihan, benci, dan kekesalan.

"Kyu, aku..."

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Sungmin, dia berlari melewatinya, kembali kerumah, saat dirasanya tubuh burung kecil itu mengejang Kyuhyun berlari semakin cepat.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu, mengagetkan Donghae yang sedang bermain dengan minnie. "Tolong." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau.

Melihat burung ditangan Kyuhyun, cepat-cepat Donghae menurunkan minnie dari pangkuannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Donghae mengambil selembar handuk kecil dan kotak P3K dari dalam lemari. "Berikan padaku."

"Dua bocah mengikat kakinya dengan karet, dan menekan tubuh burung ini dengan kuat, hingga burung ini mengejang."

Kyuhyun memberikan burung itu kepada Donghae, perlakuan Donghae pada burung itu sama lembutnya seperti Kyuhyun.

Donghae membawa burung itu kedalam kamar, Kyuhyun terus mengikutinya.

"Tunggu diluar, Kyu."

"Tapi, hyung..."

"Kyu!" Donghae membentak Kyuhyun, Donghae sangat memahami sifat Kyuhyun, jika Kyuhyun berada disampingnya, Donghae tidak akan bisa memeriksa burung itu dengan tenang, karna Kyuhyun pasti akan terus bicara menanyakan keadaan burung itu.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melawan Donghae, Donghae dokternya, dia yang lebih tahu keadaan burung itu.

"Lakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Donghae mendengus, entah sudah berapa puluh binatang yang dia rawat, dan obati, seharusnya kemampuan dirinya sudah dapat diakui, tapi bocah itu? Donghae menggeleng kepalanya, dia harus memaklumi salah satu sifat rapuh pemuda bertubuh tegap itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamar, terlihat gelisah, seperti seorang pria muda yang risau menunggu kelahiran anak pertamanya.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku, kebingungan memenuhi pikirannya, belum pernah dia melihat Kyuhyun begitu panik dan gelisah seperti ini, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang berada dalam satu ruangan, hanya berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

Kyuhyun langsung memberondong Donghae dengan berbagai pertanyaan, saat pemuda dengan wajah _innocent_ itu membuka pintu kamar.

"Bagaimana?"

Donghae tertunduk, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Burung itu tidak..." suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti orang tercekik.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, diwajahnya terpatri senyuman jahil.

"Lee Donghae!" Kyuhyun menggeram. "Bercandamu tidak lucu."

Donghae tertawa, candaan seperti itu memang akan selalu berhasil pada Kyuhyun. "Itu balasan untuk kelakuanmu semalam."

"Aku mau melihatnya."

"Tunggu." Donghae menahan agar Kyuhyun tidak masuk kamar. "Burung itu masih shock dengan perlakuan manusia, biarkan dia sendiri dulu."

"Miauw."

Sungmin terhentak kaget, saat bulu-bulu halus menyentuh kakinya.

"Minnie." Donghae baru menyadari jika Sungmin berada diruangan itu bersama mereka.

"Hai hyung." Sungmin tersenyum, namun matanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin."

To be continued...

.

.

.

Cieee yg udah marah-marah aja nih, nungguin kelanjutan animal heroes *ditoyor*..

Maaf ya, baru bisa update, tadinya mau pas natal kalau ga pas valentine, tapi ternyata natalan rame bgt, dan aku kelewatan hari valentinenya.

Gimana, suka? Masih kurang panjang juga? Diiih sukanya yang panjang-panjang..nanti kenyang sebelum habis lhooo, kasian yang masak, nanti mubazir.. #eh

To "guest", siapa namamu, nak? Jangan manyun ah, ntar saya cubit nih pipinya..hohoho

To E-H : suka review kamu, kenapa saya ga langsung publish cerita saat itu juga? Karna saat itu sy baru ngeh kalo valentine udah lewat *tepok jidat* *ini tgl berapa* sedangkan cerita belom selesai di ketik, kalo saya paksain publish, ntar kpendekan, reader ga puas, dan warning kemarin itu mendadak saya ketik, besoknya baru saya lanjutin ketik cerita ini.

To "vhentea" : Makasih ya koreksinya, saya sampe cek lagi lho. Kita belajar sama-sama yah, biar lebih faham bahasa koreanya. :)

To "Cyn kyunnie" and "Liciousnam" : My dear, thank you for call me 'oenni' and 'noona', maksudnya pasti mau sopan yah, saya ngerti, tapi kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, kita belajar sama-sama yah, kalo baru kenal kamu gak perlu manggil 'oenni' dan 'noona', maaf tapi itu justru gak sopan, kamu gak bisa seenaknya manggil oenni, noona dan oppa, di korea ada attitudenya lho, nanti kamu disangka so akrab. Kenapa saya ngomong kaya gini, karna kebanyakan k-popers Indonesia seperti itu, dan saya gak mau nantinya aku, kamu, kita di anggap so akrab sama orang koreanya, ini berdasarkan pengalaman saya sendiri, saya pernah chatt dengan orang korea dan jepang, mereka pernah bilang kalo ga suka sama stranger yg sekonyong-konyong manggil oppa untuk orang korea, dan langsung pake embel-embel 'chan' dan 'kun' untuk orang jepang. Ini share aja yah, biar kita ga di spelein sama orang korea dan jepangnya, kita biasain yukz sopan dulu sebelum akrab, oke my dear? ^^

Tapi aku suka kok, gapapa kalo kalian mau manggil oenni dan noona, kalian pasti remaja-remaja yang sopan, makasih ya. :)

And for you, you, you *ngabsen siapa aja yang ngerasa* stop calling me "thor"! I'm not Luthor, ataupun Alan Luthor, Aku punya nama kakak~, pennameku Kujaku, gak enak tau dipanggil thor thor thor *pundung*

To All reviewer, Silent Reader, Follower Story, Follower Author, Favorit Story dan Favorit Author, terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca kelanjutan fanfic saya. Maaf kalo ceritanya malah ga nyambung dan kurang berasa.

A/N: ada yang merasakah cara penulisan saya berubah?

Oh iya, ada yg suka baca cerita slain ff, ga? Saya punya cerita, saya publish d note fb n fictionpress sih, kalo ada yg suka, kasih tau saya yah, nanti saya bagi linknya, saya perlu pendapat dan penilaian dari reader, kalo d fb cuma temen yg komen, ya jd gitu deh...

Share sesama reader: readers, d fb, saya ngelike sebuah FP "Namanya Flanelish." , Fp itu suka publish cerita fiksi romansa juga, kalo kamu suka baca cerita selain ff, coba deh cek note fp itu, seriusan deh ceritanya bagus, remaja bgt deh.

Kebanyakan ngoceh ya..hehehe maklum yah habis gatel kalo punya bacaan bagus yang ga di bagi pada sesama reader.

Sekian deh..

Terimakasih banyak...

Kujaku MeHyoozan.


End file.
